poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The School Of Hard Knocks/(Transcript)
Narrator: As our story continues, we once again find our heroes traveling together on their Pokemon journey in perfect harmony. *Misty: I'm not letting you out of my sight Ash Ketchum until you pay for my broken bike! *Ash: "My bike. My bike." That's all I ever hear from you! *Misty: Right. And my name may be Misty, but I'm perfectly clear about what you owe me and you're not gonna get away without paying! *Brock: Maybe if you two would spend less time arguing and paid more attention to where we're going, we'd already be in Vermilion City by now. *Ben: Brock has a point, guys. Now, come on! We're already late. We've gotta start the show! *Pikachu: Chu. *Charmeleon: Char. *Ash: (voice only) The School of Hard Knocks. *Brock: I think we all need a little break. Why don't I just throw a little something together? *Ben: A little something? *Liam: Judging by the set up, I'd say you're preparing for dinner. *Ritsu: But I am getting a little hungry. *Nodoka: Same, even though this fog is giving me the creeps. *Silica: Come on, Nodoka. It's just fog, nothing to be afraid of. *Yuuki: Well, you can't be too careful. *Ben: Well, Brock, what exactly do you have in mind? *Brock: Ah! There's nothing as satisfying as a cup of 100 percent Cerulean coffee. *Ben: Coffee? In the middle of the afternoon? *Brock: Of course. Though, Ben, your students and the others are too young for this stuff, but it's really quite good. How about some prune juice? *Ash: I think I'll pass. *Ben: Same here, and I'm sure everyone else agrees. *Misty: How about some herbal tea? *Ben: Now you're talking! My grandma has ancestors dating as far back as the era of the samurai, and all her ancestors were masters at making tea. And they passed their knowledge down from generation to generation, including me and my mom. *Ash: You two MUST be kidding. *Ben: We kid you not, my student. *Silica: That sounds like a lovely idea, Misty. *(Silica fantasizes the tea she had in real life) *Dratini: Awroo. ("She's daydreaming again") *Pina: Rawwwr. ("Tell me about it.") *Kirito: Sneasel, have you ever had tea? *Sneasel: Snea sel. ("Not me") *Brock: Not so fast, everyone. I brought my official Pokemon tea set! *Ben: Okay, that is a surprise. *Brock: Now, of course, the key to good tea and coffee is good water. And I just happen to have a generous supply of sparkling, delicious Mount Moon Pure Spring Water! *Ben: Oh yeah, I saw some of that stuff around Mount Moon. *Brock: (in a French accent) And for ze special snack, I have for you some French Crepes. *Ben: Tu parles français? (To audience and others) That's French for "You speak French?" *Brock: Oui, oui, mon ami! *Misty: (gasps) I love French things! They're so romantic, aren't they? (fantasizes herself at a cafe table in Paris) *Ben: Well, it is called La ville de l'amour, that's French for "The city of love", for a reason. *(Ash interrupts Misty's fantasy) *Misty: (whacks Ash over the head) All that crunching is ruining my romantic daydream! *Ben: Knock it off, Misty! *Brock: By the way, I can't cook crepes and I can't boil water if I don't have a fire! One of you is gonna have to go into the forest and bring back some firewood. *Misty: That's an excellent idea, Brock! And I'm willing to sacrifice the excitement of searching for firewood to stay here and keep you company! *Brock: Well I guess that means. *Ash: Yeah, some of us are going! *Ben: Well, if wood needs chopping, then I have the Pokemon for the job! Forearms, we need you! *(Forearms materializes) *Forearms: Machamp! ("All right!") *Ben: Forearms, we need to gather some firewood. Let's get going! *Forearms: Champ! ("Right!") *Liam: Spearow, Nidorino, lets help out. *Spearow: Spear! ("Sure!") *Nidorino: Nido! ("Gotcha!") *Liam: Charmeleon, keep an eye on the others. *Charmeleon: (salutes) Char! ("Right!") *(Asuna sweatdrops) *Asuna: I don't know if they're being dense or smart, huh Misty? *Misty: Who knows with those boys? *Ash: Here, firewood! Here, firewood! No firewood here, you guys. *Ben: Oh, boy. Ash, my student, HERE'S how you go about getting firewood. Step one: Find a dead old tree. (Spots one) There's one! Now, step two: Chop it down. And since I have Forearms with me, this should be quick. Forearms, Karate Chop! *Forearms: Maaaaaachaaamp!!! ("Hiiiiii-yaaa!!!") *(The tree bursts into multiple logs) *Ben: Nice job, big guy. *Forearms: Champ Machamp. ("Twas nothing.") *Ben: Now for step three: Carrying the wood back to the campsite. And since we got plenty of logs, me and Forearms will be assisted by Pixie. Pixie, you're needed! *(Pixie materializes) *Pixie: Clefable! ("Yes sir!") *Ben: Pixie, since me and Forearms can't carry all this firewood by ourselves, I need you to use Psychic to help carry some of it. Okay? *Pixie: Fable! ("Sure!") *(Pixie uses Psychic on the logs and makes them levitate) *Ben: Right! Now let's head back to the campsite. *Ash: What about me and Pikachu? Do we have to find more dead trees? Why do I have to do all the dirt. *(Before Ash can complete his sentence, Pikachu spots something up ahead) *Pikachu: Pika Pi! Pikachu! *(Everyone there turns their heads and sees a strange light in front of them) *Liam: What is that? *Ben: I don't know. (in thought) But why do I get the feeling that fog plus ominous bright light possibly means ghost? (gulp) *Ash: Hey! Looks like a fire! *Ben: So we're not the only travelers out here in this soup? (in thought) Thank goodness it isn't a ghost, I hope. (aloud) Well, let's check it out! Come on! Forearms, Pixie, you two continue heading back to the campsite, we'll be there shortly. *Forearms: Champ! ("Right!") *Pixie: Clefable! ("No problem!") *(The two Pokemon head on back while Ash, Ben, and Liam investigate the fire light.) *Spearow: Spear row row ("Look at that") *(Spearow looks through the fog and spots a boy running on a treadmill, being quizzed on Pokemon by someone else.) *???: Alright, what's the name of this one? (holds up a card with a Pokemon on it) *???: Is it a Zubat? *???: Listen, just because it's foggy out here doesn't mean your brain has to be in a fog. *???: It's a Pidgey! *???: Nice guess. You just got lucky. *???: Okay, now tell us what its special attack is. *???: Pidgey's attack is Gust. At level 5, Sand Attack. At level 12. *???: Everybody knows that. Now, can you just tell me at what level Pidgey evolves? And what's the name of Pidgey's advanced stage? *???: Um. *???: You better come up with answers quickly, or you'll have to run faster. *(suddenly, the boy who was running ends up tripping and falling off the treadmill.) *???: (groaning in pain) I'm sorry, I forgot. *(the other boys surrounding him sigh at his response) *???: You forgot. (scoffs) And you call yourself a Pokemon Tech student? Well, we don't want to study with the likes of you. *???: I'm sorry. *(Soon, Ben and his student rush in to see what's going on.) *Ash: Hey, leave that kid alone! *Ben: Alright, you all! Knock it off! *Ash: What's going on here? *Liam: Yeah! What's the big idea picking on this kid? *???: There's nothing going on here. Mind your own business. *Ben: Well, considering I'm a PDU agent, this IS my business! Agent Ben of the PDU. (shows his badge) Now, what's going on here? *???: Well, Agent Ben, this is a private training session. *Ben: Training? You all forcing that kid to run on a treadmill in the middle of this fog is your idea of training? *???: That's right. But there's no room at our Pokemon school for losers who don't even know Pidgey's evolved stage. We have to maintain standards. *Liam: Pokemon school? Standards? *Ash: We don't know about this school of yours, but if its turning out students like you, I'd say that the standards are pretty low! *Ben: I'm afraid that I'll have to inform your principal about this sort of behavior. *Misty: That's right, guys! You tell em! *Ash: Misty? *Ben: I thought you were at the campsite waiting with Brock. *Misty: I was, but I soon heard all the shouting and came to see what was up. Now as for you boys, you better stop bullying that kid or you'll have to answer to us! Right, guys? *Ben: You got that right! *Liam: I think Forearms, Pixie, and all our Pokemon agree. *Ash: True, but Misty, you stay out of this, and leave it to us! *Ben: Careful, Ash. We don't want in any trouble ourselves. *(Charmeleon was confronting the bullies) *Charmeleon: Charmeleon Char char meleon ("So back off, or else, I'll burn you, you bully") *Ben: I said we don't want any trouble! *Misty: You're right, Ben. There's no reason for all of us to get into a fight. It's very brave of you three to take on all five by yourselves. I'll be here on the sidelines cheering you all on waiting to drag a carcass away at the end. Show em that you're men, boys! *Ben: Did no one listen when I said we don't want any trouble? *???: We heard you. Besides, we don't fight. *???: Fighting is for cavemen. This isn't the stone age, you know. *Ben: At least I can agree with you on that, this ain't the stone age and we're not cavemen. (in thought) We have technology. *???: Right. And if we wasted our time having a fight with a couple of little insects like you and a PDU agent, it'd just make Pokemon Tech look really bad. *???: We'll see you back at the Tech, Joe. (laughs and walks into the mist with the others) *Joe: Okay. *Ash: Hey! Maybe you cowards are afraid to fight all of us! *???: The only thing we're afraid of is how badly we'd beat a little punk like you. (laughs) *Ben: I think it's best to just drop this whole thing, Ash. *Ash: Who do those guys think they are? *Liam: I don't know. But they said something about a school, maybe they're just students looking to have some fun. The wrong kind, that is. *Brock: So those are the infamous tech students? *Ash: Tech students? *Misty: Pokemon Tech. I think its short for Pokemon Technical. *Ben: You mean they were students of the region renowned Pokemon Technical Institution? *Misty: Yeah. It's a school for Pokemon trainers. I know I have a flyer here somewhere. Yeah, here it is. *Ben: Last time I checked, I had a friend who's family was rich, so they sent him there instead of letting him learn about Pokemon the traditional way. *Ash: A Pokemon school in the middle of nowhere? *Brock: Hm. Let's see what it says here about this place. *(Pikachu investigates the treadmill Joe was running on until he accidentally starts it up) *Brock: Pokemon Technical Institute, a boarding school for serious Pokemon trainer preparation. All students guaranteed to enter Pokemon League upon graduation. Pokemon Technical is the educational facility for exceptional students who want to be Pokemon trainers in a very short time, without having to travel on difficult badge collecting journeys. *(As Brock talks, he leans on the treadmill and makes it go faster until Pikachu falls off.) *Brock: Oh. So that's the story. *Ash: Getting into the Pokemon League without badges is too easy. *Ben: Tell me about it, like I said, had a friend who was supposed to be going here. Don't know if he still goes here or if he dropped out. *Brock: Wait, there's more. Student entrance fees and tuition are in keeping with the high standards set by Pokemon Technical. *Misty: You know what that means, don't you? It's one of those snobby, private schools that only millionaire's kids go to. *Ben: Well judging from that "training session" earlier, I'd say that some kids think they're so important that they can get away with anything they want. *Ash: Oh, that really makes me mad! Where is this place, anyway!? *Joe: It's right over there! *Ash: Huh? *(the fog lifts to reveal the main dormitory of the school) *P.A.: Today's special class, fog battle techniques, is now ending. Tomorrow's lesson will be snow competition secrets. *Joe: Oh well. I guess tomorrow they'll make me into a snowman again. *Liam: Hold the phone, I think I recognize you from before. You're Joe, right? *Joe: Yeah. And you're Liam, aren't you? *Liam: That's me. *Charmeleon: Charmeleon Char Char? ("You know those guys?") *Liam: Charmeleon's askin' if you know those guys. *Joe: I do know them. *Ash: Do they treat you like that all the time? *Joe My friends are just trying to help me. *Ben: FRIENDS?? *Ash: You call them friends?!? *Brock: With friends like that, who needs enemies? *Ben: My point exactly, Brock. *Joe: But they helped me learn that Pidgey evolves into Pidgeotto at level 18, it learns Whirlwind at level 21, Wing Attack at level 31, and then as its level rises, it learns various tricks. After evolving to Pidgeot, it can fly at twelve-hundred meters at speeds of up to mach two! *Ben: Wow! That's impressive! You memorized all that? *Joe: I sure did. *Ben: Amazing! *Liam: Say, Joe, doesn't Pidgeotto evolve into Pidgeot at Level 36? *Joe: Yes it does. *Ash: I don't get it. If you know everything about Pidgey, why didn't you just answer them before? *Joe: Sometimes I make-believe that I know all the answers, because if I do, they make the questions that much harder. *Ben: (in thought) Playing like you're not the smart one, huh? Clever. (aloud) Then why don't you just tell the headmasters that you have to resign? *Joe: But I have to stay here at Pokemon Tech. My mother and father worked hard and saved money so they could pay to send me to school here. *Ben: And here I thought only the rich can go to Pokemon Tech. *Joe: You see that guy over there? *Liam: Yeah, what about him? *Joe: He's an upper classmate, but the classes are so hard here, some students are held back for many years! Everyone's too ashamed to go home without getting a diploma. *Ben: But what class is he in? *Joe: That guy, he's in the beginner's class with me. *Ash: You're a beginner? *Ben: I'm surprised, you seem to be an expert on all Pidgey facts. *Joe: I know. A beginner has the same qualifications as someone with two badges. The intermediate class has the qualifications of four, and the advanced students have the same as six. If you graduate, you can enter the Pokemon League without traveling around to collect that badges. *Ben: But like Ash said, entering the League without badges is too easy. *Joe: That guy is a beginner, but he's so much older than everybody in the class, the kids don't bother to help him like they help me. *Liam: That's harsh. *Misty: What do the teachers say about that kind of help? *Joe: They don't even know about it. Or if they do, they pretend not to. *- *All heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Cubone! *(Back to the show) *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Narrator: *(the episode ends) Category:Transcripts Category:NegimaLover